I Will Make You Remember
by Darkkira1
Summary: ¿Quien eres? si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto pasaria no me hubiera enamorado de el. ¿Quien eres? esa frase rompio todos mis sueños y esperanzas. ¿Quien eres? solo pude verlo irse sin mirar atras....AUTORES VAMPIRETWILIGHT & DARKKIRA1 volvimos xd.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. ****Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**Autoras: VaMpIrE-TwIlIgHt1 y Darkkira1**

**I Will Make You Remember**

**Amu POV **

Lo intenté. Intenté que me recordara pero sólo pude verlo marchar sin mirarme otra vez. Pero es tan…

-¡Amu! arriba. Es hora de despertar-dijo Kukai.

¿Por qué tiene que interrumpir? Bueno, hola a todos, me llamo Hinamori Amu. ¿Cómo soy? Pues de mediana estatura, pero rosa y ojos color ámbar. Tengo 16 años y me acabo de cambiar de escuela.

Bueno, me estoy arreglando para ir allá. Maldito Kukai, siempre tiene que interrumpir todo. Sé que se estarán preguntando que demonios hace Kukai conmigo. Bueno, déjenme decirles que crie con el. Ya se. Demasiado raro. Pero no recuerdo nada antes de que me encontrara Tsukasa, el rey de las hadas. Ya se. Otra vez demasiado raro. Les explicaré: las hadas existen, pero solo hay algunas personas que nos pueden ver. Si nosotras queremos, podemos hacer que las personas nos vean y si no, pues no nos ven. Pero existen personas que a pesar de todo, nos ven. Esta un poco confuso, pero es mas sencillo de lo que creen. Si se están preguntando si soy hada, no lo soy. Soy media hada, única en mi especie. ¿Extraño no lo creen? Pero lo peor del caso, es que no recuerdo nada. Ni siquiera el rey Tsukasa sabe por que. Ah, si les decía de Kukai: el rey Tsukasa me dejo con el y desde niña lo he considerado un hermano.

-Amu-hablando del rey de Roma. Lo mire-¿No se te hace tarde para la escuela?

-¿Qué hora es?-le pregunte.

-las 7 en punto-dijo señalando el reloj.

-¡Maldición!-dije. Baje las escaleras corriendo y tome un pan de la mesa. Salí corriendo de la casa, sin antes gritar:

-¡Ya me voy!

Menos que vivimos ahora en el mundo de los humanos. Humanos…

-¡AMU!-oí que alguien grito.

Voltee y vi a mis 2 mejores amigos: Mashiro Rima y Fujisaki Nageshiko.

-chicos-les dije. Por si no lo mencione, que creo que no, Nageshiko es un hada y Rima humana. Ellos se cambiaron de escuela junto conmigo-¿Tarde?

-me quede dormida-dijo Rima.

-yo me entretuve con algo-dijo Nageshiko.

-será mejor que nos demos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela-dijo Rima.

Nos apresuramos y llegamos antes de que tocara. Nos dirigimos a la dirección y el director nos llevo a nuestro salón. Gracias a dios, me toco con Nageshiko. Lo malo es que a Rima le toco en otro salón. El director hablo unos momentos con el profesor y pasamos al salón.

-bien, alumnos-dijo el profesor-hoy tenemos 2 estudiantes nuevos de intercambio: ellos son Hinamori Amu-me señalo a mí. Todos los chicos aplaudieron- y Fujisaki Nageshiko-todas las chicas gritaron y aplaudieron-espero que se lleven bien.

Paseé mi vista por todo el salón y repare en un par de ojos zafiro que me miraban fijamente. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

**Soris-¿Les gusto? **

**Paneth-Soris, eso no se pone en duda. **

**Soris-oh, es que solo quería preguntar. No te enojes…Pesu muahahahahahaha. **

**Paneth-****¬¬u si como digas. Eres una grosera, 1ero saluda. **

**Soris-no quiero X3 **

**Paneth-hola, esperamos que les haya gustado. **

**Soris-dejen reviews con su apreciada opinión. **

**Paneth-si, su opinión es muy apreciada para nosotras jojojo. **

**Soris-no le hagan caso, esta loca. Pero tiene razón ¬¬ **

**Paneth-jojo **

**Soris-loca ¬¬**


	2. Chapter II

**CAPITULO II**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. ****Pertenecen a Peach-Pit**

**I Will Make You Remember**

**IKUTO POV**

¿Por qué tengo tanta mala suerte?, ¿Qué hace ella aquí?,¿Me estará siguiendo o que?

-espero se lleven bien con ellos- dijo Nikaidou-sensei.

Aja. Llevarnos bien con ellos. Tal vez eso no iba a ser posible.

-Hinamori-san, usted se sentara en….- dijo Nikaidou-sensei, buscando un lugar. Oh, oh, el lugar que esta frente a mi esta…vacío.

Al parecer Nikaidou-sensei se dio cuenta- frente al joven Tsukiyomi.

Ella hizo una mueca y vino hacia mi. Me miro una milésima parte de segundo antes de sentarse. Si mi vista no me falla, juro que la vi soltar una lagrima. Pero no estoy seguro.

Ah, si. Debo presentarme. Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, el hombre más popular de la escuela. Soy alto, tengo ojos y pelo color azul zafiro. Mi mejor amigo, Yoru Chiba dice que soy como un gato. Todas las chicas de la escuela piensan lo mismo, y también piensan que somos gemelos. Pero como ya nos hartamos de decirles que no, ya mejor las dejamos en su error.

-y usted, Fujisaki, se sentara…- miro otra vez todo el salón. Había un lugar vacío al lado de Hinamori. Pero también había lugares al lado de otras chicas del salón – al lado de Hinamori-san.

Genial. Voy a tener a esos dos cerca. Era lo último que necesitaba. Nikaidou-sensei empezó la clase. No tenia ganas de prestar atención a la clase y mejor mire por la ventana que tenia a mi lado. Algo me llamo la atención en la clase. Todos o estaban mirando a Hinamori o miraban a Fujisaki. Nadie, absolutamente nadie estaba poniendo atención a la clase. Nikaidou-sensei se dio cuenta de eso. Pero no dijo nada. Siguió diciendo muchas cosas sobre el tema. Intente poner atención a la clase pero algo me llamo la atención de nuevo: Hinamori y Fujisaki se estaban pasando un recadito. Suspire y mejor mire por la ventana. En eso sonó el timbre. Muchos gritaban de alegría.

-bien. Esperen todos. Un aviso antes de que salgan: necesito 2 voluntarios o voluntarias para que ayuden a integrarse al grupo a Hinamori-san y Fujisaki-san. ¿Alguien? Bien veo que todos andan muy acomedidos hoy- todo el salón, a excepción de mí, había levantado la mano – bien, las personas que los ayudaran son:…- se quedo viendo a todos. Sus ojos se clavaron en mí. ¿Por qué?- Tsukiyomi, creo que será bueno que ayudes a Hinamori-san. Al cabo que sabes todo ¿No es así?- me encogí de hombros- bien. Serán Tsukiyomi y….- volvió a fijarse en todos- ¿Por qué no? Tsukiyomi y Chiba. Al fin y al cabo pueden ayudarles. ¿Esta bien?- nosotros nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros. Todas las chicas gritaron.

-de verdad que son gemelos- dijeron por ahí. Nosotros suspiramos.

Todos salieron y nosotros nos levantamos. Ah, si, Yoru esta sentado a mi lado por si no lo mencione.

-¿lista?- le pregunte a Hinamori. Ella se me quedo viendo. En sus ojos había dolor y tristeza. Pero no quise preguntarle, ya que ni siquiera la conozco. – hey, te hice una pregunta- ella asintió y se levanto. Se fijo en Yoru y sonrío. Lo mire a el y el también sonreía.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Yoru

-bien gracias, ¿Y tú?- dijo Hinamori.

-igual.-dijo algo más en voz baja que no escuche. Pero al parecer, Hinamori si escucho por que se río.

-¿Nos vamos?- les dije. Yo y Fujisaki encabezábamos la "excursión, ya que Hinamori y Yoru iban platicando.

Creo que yo seré el que ayude a Fujisaki y Yoru a Hinamori.

- eh, tu, Ikuto- dijo Yoru golpeándome en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué?- le dije. El bien sabe que odio que haga eso.

-Amu te pregunto algo- dijo señalando a Hinamori.

-¿Por qué la llamas Amu?- le pregunte- apenas la conociste.

Hinamori miro a Yoru y el la miro a ella. Sonrío con tristeza.

-ella me dijo que le podía decir así- explico Yoru.

Me encogí de hombros y me di la vuelta.

-hey- dijo Hinamori- te pregunte algo.

-oh, lo siento. No tengo tiempo para respondiendo preguntas- dije Hinamori me iba a decil algo cuando oí que alguien gritaba mí nombre. Voltee y vi a Utau.

-Ikuto- dijo ella.

-¿Qué?- le respondí

-¿Qué haces con Amu?

-tengo que enseñarle la escuela y ayudarla a integrarse al grupo- le explique.

-oh- dijo mirando a Hinamori y sonriéndole - ¿Cómo te va?

-no me quejo. Pero tienes un hermano demasiado raro.

¿Cómo supo que somos hermanos?

-no soy raro- le dije

-si lo eres

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no.

-si.

-no puedes decir nada porque yo no te conozco Hinamori- le dije.

Ella me miro y pude ver en sus ojos todo el dolor que le provocaron esas simples palabras. Y salio corriendo, creo que estaba llorando.

-idiota- me dijo Utau.

-¿Yo que hice?- le pregunte.

-eres un idiota- dijo antes de irse detrás de Hinamori.

-¿Yo que hice?- repetí. Voltee a ver a Yoru y el también me miraba mal.

-Ay, Ikuto. Si que eres inteligente- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Después también salio corriendo detrás de Hinamori.

Fujisaki y yo nos quedamos mirando, el solo sonreía.

_¿Yo que hice? No dije nada malo ¿O si?...._

* * *

Paneth- jeje CAP II up!!!!!!!

Soris- baka ¬¬

Paneth- ya lo se mounstro me lo dices todos los días . ¡Hola a todos!!! ¿Cómo están? ¿Les ha gustado el fic de nosotras?

Soris- te tengo que recordar que eres baka por que ese es mi deber como hermana menor muahahahahaha!!!

Paneth- (que intento fallido de risa malvada) como les decía…

Soris- Paneth es una idiota, Paneth es una idiota.

Paneth- (Me da la vaga impresión que nuestras peleas están mas interesantes que el fic) espero que les haya gustado el nuevo cap. El próximo lo subiremos mañana como regalo de Navidad XD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews

Soris- y no se olviden que Paneth es una idiota ^-^

Paneth- grr… a quien le dices idiota ¬¬MOUNSTRO.


	3. Chapter III

**CAPITULO III**

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. ****Pertenecen a Peach-Pit**

**I Will Make You Remember**

**AMU POV**

Demonios ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar esto a mi?

- ¡Amu!- oí que Utau me grito. Yo seguí corriendo hasta llegar a una banca. Me senté ahí y Utau se sentó a mi lado.

-discúlpalo. Sabes que es un idiota- me dijo para consolarme.

-pero se siente feo que no me recuerde. Y que ni siquiera me llame por mi nombre- le dije, volviendo a llorar. Utau me abrazo.

-todo estará bien. Solo debes de trabajar duro. Si sigues así, estoy segura de que pronto todo se arreglara.

-¡Amu!- grito Yoru. Éste venia corriendo hacia nosotras.

-Yoru- le dije.

-no…no le hagas caso al idiota de Ikuto- me dijo – el muy idiota no sabe lo que hace- me consoló.

- gracias chicos. Siempre me están apoyando- les dije sonriendo.

Ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa.

-vamos a almorzar- dijo Yoru – ¡wa~!! Dejo solo a Nageshiko y al gran idiota. Tengo que ir por ellos.- después de decir esto, salio corriendo. – nos vemos en la cafetería- nos grito.

Nosotras nos reímos y nos dirigimos hacia allá. Cuando llegamos había una mesa con cuatro lugares. Nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-quédate aquí-me dijo Utau-yo iré a comprar la comida. ¿Qué quieres?

-una ensalada.

Utau se fue y yo me quede pensando en todo. Pero sobre todo en él. Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi a Yoru, Ikuto y Nageshiko cruzar la puerta de la cafetería. Les hice señas y vinieron hacia mí.

-Utau fue a comprar la comida-le dije a Yoru y a Nageshiko. Al idiota lo ignore.

-oye-me dijo ikuto. Lo volví a ignorar-oye, Hinamori-lo volví a ignorar.

Vi a toda la multitud y divise a Rima. Estaba siendo acosada por mucho chicos.

-oye, Nageshiko-le dije-¿Puedes ir a ayudar a Rima? La están acosando muchos chicos.

Nageshiko asintió y se fue.

-oye-me volvió a decir Ikuto. Lo ignore por quien sabe cuanta vez.

-voy a ayudar a Utau con la comida-le dije a Yoru.

Me marche y fui con Utau. Le ayude con la charola que traia en un mano. Llegamos a la mesa y vi que Nageshiko y Rima ya habían vuelto. Solo que la mesa estaba completamente ocupada.

-¿Qué haremos?-le dije a Utau.

-tendremos que juntarnos todos. Yo me sentare al lado de Ikuto y tu de Yoru. ¿De acuerdo?

-gracias.

Hicimos esas modificaciones. Lamentablemente, Ikuto quedo frente a mi, ya que no quiso quitarse de su lugar.

Me siguió hablando pero yo lo seguí ignorando. Estuve platicando con todos excepto el, claro. Cuando decidi darle un bocado a mi ensalda, grite como loca. Alguien, no digo nombres, había puesto chile en mi ensalada. Mire a Ikuto y el se echo a reir. Se reia como loco. Medio se calmo y se levanto. Pero me volvió a mirar y volvió a reírse. Se fue de ahí y a mi me empezó a salir una aura maligna.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto...-dije-si quieres guerra… ¡la tendrás!

Claro que no me escucho, pero no sabe lo que acaba de hacer.

* * *

**Paneth y Soris**-¡Feliz navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

**Soris**-les deseamos lo mejor. Y gracias por dejar review.

**Paneth-**lamentamos no haber estado subiendo tan seguido, pero es que el mounstro no fue buen sayo

**Soris**-cállate. Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado el regalo de Navidad.

**Paneth**-nos vemos.

**Soris y Paneth**-bye & Happy Christmas. Las queremos a todas X3.


	4. Chapter IV

**Los personajes no nos pertenecen. ****Pertenecen a Peach-Pit. **

**I Will Make You Remember**

**Ikuto POV**

No me puedo quitar de la mente la cara de Hinamori al probar la ensalada con chile. Me empecé a reír como loco. Algunas chicas que pasaban por ahí, me miraron raro.

-¿Te siente bien, Ikuto-sama?-me pregunto una chica de ojos azules.

-si, gracias. Es solo que recordé algo gracioso-le dije sonriendo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

-oye-le dije-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es que con tanta belleza se me olvido.

Ella se rio avergonzada.

-soy Anami Yuuki-me dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.

-oh, de acuerdo. Intentare no volver a olvidar tu nombre.

-de acuerdo.

-¡Ikuto!-grito alguien. Voltee y vi a Yoru correr hacia mi.

-te dejo, Ikuto-sama-dijo Yuuki.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunte viendo como Yoru llegaba a mi.

-¿Por qué le echaste chile a la ensalada de Amu? bien sabes que odio el chile-me regañó.

-una, me estaba ignorando y nadie ignora a Tsukiyomi Ikuto y dos, ni siquiera la conozco. La primera vez que la vi, parecía conocerme, pero yo jamás la había visto en mi vida.

Yoru negó con la cabeza.

-da igual, pero quiero advertirte que esta furiosa.

-¿Y?

-no te conviene saberlo. Vamos, tenemos clase-me dijo.

Lo seguí sin entender algunas cosas. Cuando entramos al salón, se respiraba un ambiente algo oscuro, pero no hice mucho caso. Cuando Yoru y yo llegamos a nuestro lugar, vi que Hinamori estaba envuelta en un aura maligna. Me miro y, si yo fuera diferente, habría retrocedido. Sin embargo, mi orgullo pudo más. Pase a su lado y no le dije nada. Cuando empezó la clase, el maestro de artes nos puso en parejas para poder dibujarnos unos a otros. Maldición. Me tocó con Hinamori. Ella se volteo y casi me mata con la mirada. El profesor nos dijo que acomodáramos a nuestro compañero como quisiéramos. No quería tener que tocarla, pero debía de. Me pare de mi lugar y me situé detrás de ella. Rodee su cuerpo para poder alcanzar sus manos. Las acomode en su cara y me volví a sentar. Su cara había cambiado de color. El aura maligna que la rodeaba se había esfumado. En sus ojos se asomaba una lágrima. No hice caso a eso y empecé a dibujar. En una de las veces que levante la vista, Hinamori había cambiado de posición. Se tapaba la cara con las manos. Le iba a decir algo, pero toco el timbre. Pasaron las clases y después nos fuimos. Hinamori se despidió de Yoru y se fue con Fujisaki. Yoru y yo nos fuimos juntos a nuestras casas. Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos y cada quien entro en su casa. Por si no lo mencione, Yoru y yo somos vecinos. Entre a mi casa. Rápidamente me fui a mi cuarto para evitar a Utau. Me acosté y pronto me dormí.

* * *

* * *

¡HOla!!!!!!!!

Soy Soris en representación de las dos

Queremos hacerles una pregunta

Quieren que siga la pelea típica de Paneth y yo

O solo algo así como yo les estoy escribiendo

Sinceramente me gusta mas como lo estoy haciendo ahorita

Pero como quieran

Esperamos que les haya gustado el capi

Se cuidan

Ya saben

Reviews

Gracias por todo

Las queremos X3


End file.
